elisus_modusfandomcom-20200213-history
Eon
Eon, formerly known as Deimos, is the main android antagonist within the Armament of Justice series who sets events in action to plot his destruction on the tangent hunters, but mainly going after just Exe as his mental state becomes more unstable and chaotic throughout each defeat and reincarnation. Backstory Before Eon set his sights on complete annihilation of the Hunter Corps, he himself was a particularly able hunter that went by the name of Deimos, training under Lady Adrestia. His combat prowess made him a front-liner on the battlefield, but as time progressed, and his increasingly dangerous demonstrations of power took its toll on his body, he was outfitted with experimental nano-machines that would repair any damage incurred, making him an even more lethal force as now Deimos could fight to the fullest extent of his power while healing simultaenously. Due to this constant healing, Deimos found himself overheating constantly, which placed him at risk of being decommissioned. Lady Adrestia fought in order to reinstate his status as a hunter, but ultimately, Deimos was now seen as a liability and was discharged from the Corps. Later on, Deimos became a vigilante and inadvertently killed a high ranking member of the criminal underground, which placed a target on his back. Fearing the repercussions, Deimos had no choice but to join them. Over the years, he climbed the rankings and met their leader, Epsilon, behind closed doors, making him one of the very few who was allowed to see him physically. Epsilon was then able to convince him to cut off his ties to the Hunter Corps and provide him with the means to fix and improve himself. Deimos then realized that living a life of crime was his true calling as his time of being a hunter didn't allow his main potential to shine - being a machine that was built for war, changing his name to Eon as a statement that his nano-machines inside of him would be able to persist longer than the lifespan of any human. Nano-Machine Integration The nano-machines that gave rise to Eon's hidden strength bonded with his external physical shell and his internal circuitry and only became more in-sync due to Epsilon's upgrades. Due to the nano-machines automatically working to repair his body, every time Eon's body suffered heavy damage, such as deep wounds, decapitation of limbs, etc., Eon's deep rooted A.I. would also sustain damage and would unintentionally be repaired by the nano-machines. Because of this, every time Eon was "destroyed", he eventually would be able to recover, leaving trivial gaps and flaws in the original A.I. that would be copied over every time, contributing to his mental decline and thirst for violence. Tangent Hive Mind Crisis Eon, during his many campaigns against the Hunter Corps, eventually would later start incurring polarity damage from his battles with the Hunter forces. Since the nano-machine integration allowed for on-the-spot healing, some remnants of polarity remained inside his repaired shell and manifested throughout his A.I., infusing the nano-machines with polaritic potential. Particularly brutal fights or simply being around Eon for an extended period of time would dislodge nano-machine particles through the air and would cause a variety of symptoms in androids that would usually go away on their own, but for some unlucky few, they would undergo gradual personality changes, reflecting that of Eon's behaviors. Eon himself only looked into this when it became a widespread problem and used the corrupted androids as his personal minions to carry out his task - and spread his influence further. Later on, due to the nature of his polarity infused circuits, Eon eventually became the nexus (not to be confused with Nexus Ego Eon) controlling his tangent army. Exe: Armament of Justice Eon is referenced in a conversation between Ultima and Xedrei at the beginning of the campaign, but this serves as only context to how things the way they are. Later on, he gets referenced at the campaign's ending as Ultima begins to talk about Eon and how he fits within the whole tangent wars, but before he can continue, the campaign ends. Exe 2: Armament of Justice Just like the last campaign, Eon is mentioned only during the climatic battle with Exe, Venom, and Axle, fighting against Nero. This surprises Exe, but is of mild concern to Axle as he begins talking about where he and his "brother", Apex, were built for Eon's Tangent Army. Exe 3: Armament of Justice Eon makes brief appearances between cut scenes during the campaign, albeit within the shadows, talking to Apex and Nero about how he plans to ruin Exe's reputation by getting his hands on a copy of the same code that was used to create Exe's unique programming, and thusly begins making evil duplicates of Exe, releasing them around the city, causing mayhem as his public reputation begins going down. In the last scene of the campaign during the first half, Exe comes across Eon by accident, who is still remaining in the shadows, and Eon immediately flees after Exe remembers what Ultima and Axle told him. Exe does not give chase and returns to Hunter Base to begin formulating a plan. Ultima understands Exe's point of view, and so Exe trains to fight him and eventually hones his "GX" ability, feeling courageous that he is able to have the strength to fight Eon. Exe 4: Armament of Justice Eon finally makes a full appearance in the fourth campaign, alongside his own larger Tangent Army, consisting of Nero, Apex, Epsilon, and a plethora of tangents at his disposal. Soon enough, Eon challenges Exe directly, using Epsilon to hack his way into the Hunter Base, disabling their electronic communications. From then on, the campaign focuses around Eon's generals, the ones mentioned before - excluding Epsilon, as they try to destroy Exe to prevent him from reaching Eon. Soon, Exe - alongside the rest of the Hunters - arrive at Eon's uncharted location and begin the final struggle. In an orchestrated turn of events, Apex comes immediately to Eon's aid and battles the hunters themselves, leaving them near-death as Eon retreats, taking Apex along with him. In the final cutscene, Eon, who is again in the shadows, speaks to an unnamed individual, promising him ultimate strength to lay waste to the Tangent Hunter Corps. Exe 5: Armament of Justice The campaign opens up with Epsilon activating a portal-like device in which Exe FM: Armament of Justice text Armament of Truth #2 text Genexis V: Omniphage text Penumbra: The Catalysts Eon, along with all the other Elisus Modus main antagonists, gained the